Magic by the Starlight
by bloodytears459082
Summary: A tale of a tragically lonely girl who transfers to Hogwarts and changes everything. It's really good you guys plz read!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guyssss I wrote a story! I really really hope you like it I worked really hard on it. More chapters to come, with a few SHOCKING SURPRISES. Plz write and review kthx! :)

Harmony Eve Blodwyn Riversong's waist-length raven hair fluttered in the wind as she stepped off the Hogwarts express and she took in her surroundings. She glared at a gaggle of first-years, her blood-red eyes instantly prompting them yelp in fear and cower behind a statue of Dave Matthews, which then fell on them and squashed them to death. Harmony laughed cruelly and continued to saunter towards the carriages, her 10-inch hells clicked menacingly.

She could practically feel the stares of appalled students as they took in her general appearance. She was wearing black ripped tights which accentuated her unnaturally long legs and a red leather mini-skirt. Her black corset was cinched as tightly as possible, showing off her incredibly skinny waist while pushing up her sizeable bosom. She also wore tons of studded jewelry with skulls. Some of the skulls were real. She definitely looked like she was wearing makeup, but she wasn't. She hated that fake stuff with a burning passion. Her lips were naturally blood red and her skin pale as death and smooth as a baby's buttocks.

She rolled her eyes and punched some kid in the face, breaking his nose, and claiming the carraige he was about to step into. Since she had seen countless death in her sad and weary life, she could see the thestrals practically quaking with fear as they sensed her menacing presence. Nevertheless the ones pulling the carriage took off, and she slumped back into her seat and let out a weary sigh. Fuck this shit, she thought.

She had just transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Snakevenom Academy of Nowhereville, America. She had hoped here in England things would be different, but alas, it seemed that people here were just as awfully preppy and stupid and rude as they were in the states. Well, she decided, crossing her arms and looking dejectedly out the window as a single tear fell down her cheek, I don't care about these bitches. I will be the best witch and show them all how awesome I am after I kill them.

She kicked the door open as soon as the carriage pulled up to school, causing the hinges to shatter. She could have fixed it with magic since she was already at least two years ahead of everyone else her age, but she simple chuckled and walked on.

As she made her way to the great hall, she nearly plowed into a scrawny looking boy with messy black hair. Fortunately her lightning-quick reflexes prevented her from making unnecessary human contact and she lept out of the way.

"Watch where you're going, dickwad," she muttered. He gasped and stared at her incredulously.

"Don't you know who I am?" the short guy asked incredulously.

"No, I really don't fucking care," she growled, turning around to glare at him.

"But," the boy gasped. "I'm Harry Potter!" He swept his hair off his forehead with a great flourish to reveal his scar.

Oh, right. Harmony happened to have a photographic memory, and had in fact read about the great Harry Potter and his various misadventures in the paper a few years ago.

"Well jolly good for you," she grumbled, and continued walking. Meanwhile, Harry Potter continued to stare at her. He would have continued to stare for another fourteen minutes had he not been bumped into by a familiar figure.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" drawled a familiar voice.

Harry gasped and whirled around. "Malfoy!"

"Hello, Potter," Draco Malfoy smirked and leaned over to whisper hotly in his ear. "Your wand is showing."

Harry gasped and rearranged his robes frantically. "Draco! I understand that my charisma and charm is very irresistably attractive, but you need to stop."

Draco chuckled and licked the shell of Harry's ear. "You know you like it."

Harry shivered. Fortunately he was grabbed by the back of his robes by Ron and was dragged away before Draco could shove him against a wall and fuck his brains out.

"Dude, what was that?" Ron asked.

"I... I don't want to talk about it!" Harry wailed dramatically and covered his reddening face with his hands. "Just let it go."

"All right bro, whatevs," said Ron with a shrug. "Hey, did you see that new girl?"

"What new girl?" Harry asked.

"The really hot won!" said Ron. Ron's eyes glazed over as he recalled the amazingly hot body of the new girl. "She's totally the dark and mysterious type. I just want to talk to her, man, but I think she might kill me if I try."

"Oooooooh! That girl! Right. I remember now," Harry nodded. "I didn't remember at first, it's not like I'd specifically attracted to her right now or anything, because she's definitely not the hottest piece of ass after Malfoy that I've ever laid eyes on. Nope."

Ron cocked his head to the side curiously. Harry whistled innocently.

Meanwhile, Harmony was standing in a shadowy corner of the Great Hall whilst she inspected her cuticles. Despite the fact that she hated makeup, she made an exception for nail polish, as long as it was either blood-red or death black. She glared at Harry Potter as he and some ugly tall redhead walked into the great hall and sat next to a frumpy looking girl with stupid hair.

Just then, Professor McGonagall and a babble of first-years walked into the great hall and approached a grungy hat at the head of the room. Professor McGonagall strode up to stand next to the hat and began talking about something, but Harmony was too bored to listen and inspected the ceiling. It was raining, with dark thunderclouds obscuring the stars. Fucking perfect, Harmony thought.

"And now!" Professor McGonagall said. "We have a new transfer student this year who must also be sorted. Harmony Eve Blodwyn Riversong, please step forward and be sorted."

God fucking dammit, now everyone was staring at her. Harmony whipped her hair back and forth as she strode regally up to the hat. She could feel the amazed and slightly scanadalized stares of the other students as she sat on the stool and McGonagall set the hat on her head.

"Wow!" the hat exclaimed. "You have so many deep and emotional thoughts! So many thinks! I am bowlered over by your brain! Also your hair is beautiful and I want to eat it."

"Fuck you, you stupid talking hat. You don't know me." Harmony blinked as she attempted to hold back angry tears. "Even though you may see my thoughts, you know nothing of my true self. So fuck off."

"Oh but I know everything!" the hat exclaimed. "I see your brain. And it is mine."

"Um..."

"Ahhhh but where should I put you? You are definitely the smartest brain I have ever brained, yet there is a subtle courage to you as well. Your ambition! Oh. Fuck, that's good. Ahhh. Yes. So good. Hm."

"Oh god, are you getting off on my brain?"

"Hey I'm a hat, I don't get much action. Go easy on me bro."

"I didn't realize bro was a thing here in the UK."

"... Meh. It's a thing everywhere. Anyway you've distracted me. Ooooh your brain, brain brain. What is brain? What's in a brain? That which we call a brain by any other brain would brain as brain. BRAIN BRAIN BRAIN. Oh, to be a glove upon that brain."

"Oh my fucking god, just sort me already, people are staring more than usual."

"Oh right. My decision is..."

Awkward silence.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

HARMONY'S EYES FLEW OPEN IN SHOCK AND RAge. How did she end up in Hufflepuff? She was totally banking on Slytherin, where all the other badasses were supposed to be. What the hell is a Hufflepuff anyway? But before she could retort back and give the stupid hat a piece of her mind, McGonagall and whisked the hat off her head and nudged her off towards the Hufflepuff table.

There was a smattering of awkward aplause as she sat gingerly at the bench and glared at a spork.

A tall boy who kind of looked like a vampire but with better hair and skin who was sitting across from her stuck out a hand and grinned. "Hello there! My name is Cedric Diggory, and I think you'll find that Hufflepuff is a wonderful house!"

"Fuck you. I don't care how hot you are, you will not make me like this fucking house."

"Alas," the Cedric said sadly, then began to cry softly.

"And now we are all sorted," a voice rang out. Harmony whipped her head to the left and hit someone in the face with her hair as she turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore had stood up to give a speech. "Hello my beautiful students. Eat your foods now."


	2. Chapter 2

And as if by magic, the foods suddenly filled up with plates. Harmony watched sullenly as fellow Hufflepuffs gorged themselves with whatever it was that they were presented with. Gross. Harmony tapped a knife irritably against her plate and scanned the table to see if there was any food that she would actually eat and... no, nope, nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Fucking goddamn stupid-heads, even the food was awful here. How hard would it be to ship some decent food over here instead of serving stupid shephards pies and kidney pies and spleens and gross things?

And then she saw it. The food that she had been craving for so long. Apparently Hufflypuff wasn't cool enough to have such delicious food at their table, but just two tables over she could make out that beautiful mouth-watering sight of... tacos. Yes. She wanted those tacos. She would get those tacos if it was the last thing she ever did. Dammit, tacos are awesome.

Harmony bolted out of her seat and strode towards the tabble with the tacos she had just laid eyes on. Her ten-inch heels clacked noisily as she strutted towards her destination, and all the boys whipped their heads around to gawk at her totally hot bod and she passed them. But she paid them no mind. She needed those fucking tacos, and nobody would distract her.

Finally, SHE WAS THERE. THERE WERE THE TACOS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER. It was the most exciting thing ever. Oh god, tacos. Yes. Finally.

She was interrupted out of her thoughts by a loud gasp. "Harmony! What are you doing here?"

Harmony looked down at the person who had spoken, and oh, it was Harry Potter staring up at her. "I wanted some tacos."

"Oh. Ok. Here." Harry was about to hand over the plate of tacos, but was interrupted.

"Wait, NO!" The ugly red-head sitting next to Harry snatched the plate of tacos before Harmony could grab them. "I wanted these tacos! They're amazing! She can't have them, no matter how hot she is!"

"Ron, stop being ridiculous," huffed the brunette with stupid hair from across the table. "They're just tacos, and they make you fat."

"Take that back, bitch!"

Harry gasped. "Ron, that isn't how you talk to the love of your life!"

"My what?"

"I mean Hermione."

"Oh."

"Is there a problem here?" A handsome blonde boy had suddenly appeared beside Harmony.

Harry sighed dramatically. "It's nothing, Draco. Go away."

Draco raised an eyebrow, and then bodily lifted Harry up by the collar, dragging him to his feet. Harry gasped, and even Harmony was mildly impressed by his manly strength. Ron, on the other hand, was less than pleased.

"Hey, butt off Malfoy!" Ron screamed, jumping to his feet. "Stop hurting our friend!"

"Yeah, stop being such a meanie!" Hermione added, getting up as well. Since she was on the other side of the table, she had to crawl over the table to get to where all the action was, and in the process of doing so she accidentally squashed half the plate of tacos.

If looks could kill, Hermione would be killed. "Bitch, you did not just squash my tacos," Harmony said, her voice taking a deadly venomous quality. Everyone in the vicinity shivered in fear at the frightening sound of her voice. It was scary.

Hermione's eyes widened, but she didn't back down. "There's no need to be rude to me! Besides, house elves-"

Harmony's fist was aimed directly at Hermione's face, and if Ron hadn't stepped back during her follow-through Hermione would have a bloody nose. Unfortunately, Ron had been attempting to punch Malfoy the same time Harmony had been trying to punch Hermione, and in a tangle of flailing limbs Harmony, Ron, and Hermione all fell to the floor at the same time and all started shouting at each other.

Meanwhile, Draco was still holding Harry by his shirtfront, his face less than an inch away from Harry's. "You keep saying no, Potter, but I think you're lying."

Harry shivered. "Draco, please..."

"Please what?"

"N... Not here!" Harry gasped and Draco's other hand trailed down Harry's torso and played seductively with Harry's belt buckle. "Everyone can see..."

"But you love that, don't you?" Draco whispered, his voice velvet and so, so dangerously soft. "You love the spotlight, you would just love everyone seeing you like this, so needy for me."

Harry whimpered. "That... no! No, you're being mean."

"It turns you on when I'm mean, doesn't it?" Draco breathed against Harry's lips. "You love it when I..." his lips were so close "punish you."

Harry was positively trembling with lust. "I don't..."

But at that moment, ROn's leg kicked out as a result of Harmony punching him in the stomach, which caused both Harry and Draco to also stumble to the floor. Harry gasped, not only at the contact of his back hitting the solid ground, but the sensation of something else, just as hard and so much hotter, pressing into his hips. Above him, Draco was smirking wickedly, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Oh, Draco!" Harry gasped. "That's your-"

"Oi, stop it now!" said a Scottish voice from above. Everyone stopped mid-flail to look up at the person standing above them. "Everyone up now! Och aye! Come on, all of ye been causing a wee bit of a ruckus and it's disturbing them professor folks! Come on, up ye get! Aye, that's the spirit."

The five of them were ushered out of the Great Hall and into a small office.

"Righty now," said the Scottish man.

"Who are you, sir?" Hermione asked.

"My name's Montgomery Scott, and I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Och aye, you'll all be calling me Professor Scott. But now! We're all in a wee bit of trouble now! Causing fights on the first day in the middle of the Great Hall! Aye, I'm afraid this calls for detentions for all of you!"

Harry gasped. "But I'm Harry Potter!"

"Aye, I know who you are, lad. That doesn't stop me from giving you the punishment you deserve."

At that moment, Draco leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harmony couldn't hear everything he said, but she caught the words "punishment," "whip," "spank," and "come." Harry's face was violent red. Ron and Hermione were glaring at Draco, and Professor Scott mostly looked confused.

"Righty then chaps. I suppose supper is almost done now, so you kids might as well head off to your dormitories and get a good night's rest before your classes tomorrow, aye?"

Draco was the first to leave, but not before he shot Harry a scorching gaze. Harry was still bright red as he wobbled out of the room, with Ron and Hermione trailing after, grumbling quietly. Harmony sighed. "I just wanted a goddamn taco."

"Ah, Miss Riversong, lass, would you mind holding up for a sec?" Professor Scott asked before Harmony could make her escape. "I have something very important to discuss with you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I have a taco first?" Harmony asked.

Professor Scott looked quite foncused. "What's a taco?"

"Never mind," Harmony grumbled. She flicked her hair dramatically and attempted to make a dramatic exit, but was stopped by Professor's Scott hand on her shoulder.

"RAPE!" Harmony screamed. "RA-"

"Oy, shut up lass, or I'll teleport us both to the spaceship."

"APe- Wait, what spaceship?"

Professor Scott suddenly looked very concerned. His face was as white as the ghosts Harmony had sex with that one time she tried acid. "Never mind that now, love, just run off and go get yer tacos, I'll explain everything later."

Harmony probably should have spent more time being concerned over the mention of a spaceship, but chose to ignore the subject for now in favor of tacos. She left the room and meant to head off to the cafeteria place, before she realized she had no idea what way she was suppoed to be going and she was very lost.

"God dammit," she cursed. She closed her eyes and tried to do some magic stuff that would lead her to the cafeteria, when she heard a sudden gasping noise. She opened her eyes and listened harder. And yes, there it was again, a gasp and a moan.

Maybe it was someone eating a taco! Harmony eagerly followed the noise and came to a deserted hallway with a bunch of those tall fire holding thingies that I don't know the name of but there's a lot of them in the movies and they're cool. Only Harmony didn't think they were cool because she thought everything was dumb but that's besides the point. The point was that the noise was definitely nearby but she was nowhere near the Great Hall. She frowned and took a few paces forward, and that was when she saw them.

It was the blond guy whose name harmony had already forgotten and Harry Potter, both of whom were standing behind a pillar. Draco was standing with his back to Harmony, and Harry was leaning against the wall with his legs wrapped around Draco's hips, and Draco's right arm seemed to be moving in a rhythmic motion.

"Draco!" Harry whimpered. "Please-"

"Please what, Potter?" Draco asked as he tenderly kissed down Harry's jawline.

"Mo-I want more..."

"Right here? Right when anyone could walk by and see us?"

"I don't... please... Ah!"

Harry was cut off as Draco shoved his tongue in his mouth, and the sound of spit-swapping and other questionable squelching echoed throughout the corridor. Harmony suddenly had the feeling she had walked into the middle of smut fanfiction, and, seething at the thought of being upstaged by horny teenage guys, cleared her throat very loudly.

Harry gasped very loudly and Draco accidentally dropped him. Harry hit the floor with a thud and gasped again.

"Which way is the cafeteria?" Harmony asked.

Draco glared. "Can't you find it yourself?"

"Obviously not. Which way is it?"

Draco just kept glaring, and Harmony would have glared back, but she was suddenly slightly distracted Harry Potter's dick, which was still hanging out of his pants.

"Nice," she commented.

Harry gasped and fumbled to make himself decent while standing up. "Please avert your eyes," he said miserably.

Harmony did not avert her eyes. Instead she continued to stare at the the front of Harry's pants, which were tented rather obviously. Harry flushed.

"We could have a threesome," Harmony suggested.

"Okay," draco said.

"Draco!" Harry gasped. "You know I..." he bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

"Ooh, are you jealous?" Draco asked, scooping Harry intO HIs arms and caressing his hair. "Sweetheart, you know you're the only one for me."

Harry looked at Draco with watery eyes. "Even if-"

"Yes, my-"

"Oh my god shut up," Harmony said. "Just Someone give me a goddamned taco."

"What's a taco?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I love tacos!" Harry said. "We should all get them now! Dinner's over but we can probably get some from the house elves, I know Ron's good friends with them."

"Where's Ron now?" Draco asked.

"Probably boning Herman, Idk," Harry said dismissively. "Let's just go to the kitchens and steal all the tacos."

And so the three of them marched to the kitchens and stole all the tacos and gorged themseles on beautiful goodness wrapped in tortillas. Halfway through Harry and Draco disappeared and after Draco whispered something in Harry's ear and he gasped loudly. Harmony eentually got bored and took a bunch of tacos up to her room, which was convveneitnly close to the kitchen.

As she lay back on her bed and munched on a taco, her mind wandered back to Professor Scott and his strange behavior after mention of the spaceship. But before she could think much further on the matter, Harmony was fast asleep, dreaming of horny boys fucking each other silly on a bed of tacos.


	4. Chapter 4

Harmony woke up wiht the impression someone was staring at her. She turned her head to the side and saw some dude staring at her.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ON A CHEESEY PIEC E OF FRENCH TOAST" Harmony screamed.

"I beg your pardon," said the dude staring at her looking rather affronted.

"Who are you."

"I..." the dude drew his shoulders up importantly. "Am Spock."

"Cock?"

"Spock."

"Spork?"

"spock."

"The fuck kind of name is Spock."

"It's a common name from my planet," Spock said. "And on that note, I brought you a taco."

The man handed Harmony a beautiful and delicious smelling taco, and Suddenly, Harmony saw the strange man in a whole new light. His hair was majestically shiny and cut in a beautifully nonconformist fashion. His skin was a beautiful olive and his eyes piercing like fire and thunder and lots of sexy weather similes. And... his ears! They were pointed like an elf, only a really sexy elf. Because hot damn this man was fine.

But WAIT... "You planet?" Harmony asked confusedly/

"Yes. Should you accept your destiny, I shall explaine verything to you." Spock said mysteriously.

How mysterious! "But what about-"

"First, you must go to Mister Scott." Spock instructed.

Harmony frowned. "Who's that."

"You must find him and tell him of your desire to accept your destiny."

"What happening"

"And now I must depart. I hope to see you again, Harmony Eve Blodwyn Riversong."

Harmony felt her heart pitter patter with LOVE AND DESIRE TO BANG as the man stared at her emotionlessly as vulcans tend to do only she didn't know about vulcans yet but then the beautiful strange man said "Beam me up Scotty," and began to vanish.

"Wait!" Harmony said, "Do't go!"

Spock stared at her and vanished in a whirl of cgi shiny things.

Harmony rested a hand over her heart and swooned. Then she noticed the other bitches in the dorm staring at her. She glared at them, her blood red eyes glowing with fury, and they skittered away like the pathetic ants they were. Ha.

Now time to find a Mister Scott. She new Professor Scott from yesterday but Spock said mister Scott so vlearly that wasn't rhe same person. She narrowed her eyes determinedly and with vampire speed got dressed and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She sat t the Hufflepluff table and brooded for a while as her alabaster skin glowed mysertiously like the mystersy she was.

Professor Scott walked by. "Allo lass."

"Fuck off dude."

"Och aye someone's in a wee bit of a funk today eh."

"I have no idea what you just said go away."

"Did ye, ah," Prof Scott lowered his voice conspirationally how the hell do you spell that "Get any mysterious visitors this morning."

"No go away."

"Ah," Mister Scott walked away WAIT MISTER SCOTT MAYBE THey were the same person. Since this was a very important thing that involved possible sex in the future with hot dudes who may actually be a hot alien Harmony decided to ask Scott if he was the Mister Soctt Psock said instead of just glaring at things like she normally would (see character development lol).

"MISTER SCOTT!" she screamed very dramatically. Some people stared at her and she glared at them and they combusted in smoke.

"Aye lass!" said Mister Scott.

"Are you the Mister Scott Spock told me about?"

Mister Scott beamed happily with a big smile. "Aye, I am!"

"YAY."

"Soooo..."

Harmony drew her shoulders back in a dramatic important matter. "I accept my destiny."

"Fuck yea."

A/N DUN DUN DUN TO BE CONTINUED LOOK I DID A PLOT YAY


	5. Chapter 5

"All right" said Mister Scott . "Now here's what I'm going to have you do."

"Haromny waited patiently and then unpatiently because Mister SSott was just kind of sitting there and not doing anything and then she said "Omg please say something I can't deal with this tension," and then Miser Scott was like "Okay."

"So now what."

There was an awks pause. Mister Scott finally said, "Ok here's the dealio lass,"

"Yes?"

"Jut sit tight and don't do anything all right lass?"

"What WHY I WANT TO SEX SPOCK."

"Aye you'll wait what."

"nothing."

"Anyway, the ship'll stop by later this week so you'll have to sit tight till then." Scott Mister then walked away with a skip in his step whistling a jolly scottish tune as a herd of scottish terriors trotted after him.

"Fucking pullshit," said Harmony angrily and her her eyes glowed an angry red as she stormed off. She bumped into someone short and scrawny who gasped loudly.

"Oh my god what are you doing," Harmony said.

Harry gasped again. "Harmony why are your eyes glowing a beautifully angry red?"

"Shut up." Then she walked away as Harry gasped loudly. Then Draco came up out of nowhere and grageed Harry by the tie out of the great gall and then they probably went to go have a sex or something. Harmony rolled her eyes and strode out of the great hall in search of tacos.

There weren't any tacos. Her ten inch heels clacked ominously against the tiles as some ghosts scuttled out of her way in faer of her angry red eyes.

The dumb looking brunette with dumb hair walked up. "Harmony we need to talk."

W"hy , " said Harmony.

"My boyfriend thinks you're realy hot," said Herman, "Now while I rtrust him very much I do not appreciate him calling out your ridiculously long name while we-"

"Oh my god go away Herman," said Harmony (she was getting confused because her named sounded too much like Herman (Harmony Herman omg that's confusing)) and it was making her frustrated. Harmony started to walk away but then Hermione followed her.

"So I was wondering whu there was a pointed eared alien standing by your bed this morning," Hermione said.

Harmony whirled around and her hair hit hermione in the face. "How did you KNOW about that?"

Because I was sitting right there," Hermione explained. 'Our beds are in the same room."

"Oh," Harmony said. "I didn't knotice because you're incredibly ugly."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "However, you're deflecting."

"No I'm not go away."

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THIS." Hermione screamed as she chased after Harmony who was running away as fast as possible. Fortunately Harmony was incredibly fast with her magic superspeed powers that she just happened to have and Hermione was dumb and slow and couldn't keep up so Harmony escaped.

Harmony found herself in the dungeons. It was cold and dark and wet. And slimy. It was beautiful . Harmony sighed a breath of happiness and felt her pores singing in celebration in happiness of the wonderful air. She was then interrupted by a mysterious voice.

"And what... Do we have... Here."

Harmony spun around. There was a tall oily haired man glaring at her. He was beautiful in a grungy gross kind of way that Harmony appreciated but immediately didn't care for because she was still enamored with Spock the hot alien. Still she smiled indulgently at the tall stranger.

SUDDENLY THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION The oily haired man lept forward and shielded Harmony's body with his own. Harmony gasped at the man's bravery and though she was slightly insulted that tha man didn't apparently think she could take care of herself she appreciated the sentiment all the same. She then realized that being so sentimental was horrificly out o character and punched a wall.

Meanwhile the thing that exploded... Harmony looked around and sawa strange boxy looking thing that looked like it was taking straight out of the 60s. It might have been a flying machine but she wasn't sure.

Meanwhile the oily haired man was groaning in slight discomfort. His forehead was bleeding profusely .

Harmony fixed his forehead wound with magic.

"Thanks,' said the oily haired man.

"No problem," said Harmony. There was a slight beat of sexual tension before they were distracted by the thing that exploded the wall.

"Oh also what's your named," Harmony asked. 'Because I keep referring to you as the oily haired man and it's getting annoying,"

"Ah of course," said the oily haired man. "My oily hair is my one and only defining feature," he swept his oily hair dramatically. "My name is-"

But before he could say anything SOMETHING CAME OUT OF THE SHUTTLE.

DUN DUN DUN TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
